Pretty Little Zombies
by Alexiajones18
Summary: Rosewood is infested with Zombies so Spencer and Aria leave for the only non-infested spot: California. But will Aria be able to put Ezra behind her to actually reach CA or will her love for him tear her and Spencer apart before they make it there.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my 3RD PLL fanfic. This one is mostly Spencer/Aria, but Ezra will make an appearance. Most of this is told from Aria's POV. When it isn't I will tell you. Enjoy and review!**

* * *

Zombies.

Rosewood was crawling with zombies. One year ago on the dot the zombie virus hit America. The zombie virus spread quickly throughout New York, where it was started, and moved up and down the east coast. Within one year Maine to Florida was filled with zombies.

People were fleeing trying to escape something that was inescapable. The only place that wasn't infected was California where the sunny desert killed all zombies since there was no cool air or any body to feed on. Spencer and I were getting to flee. We had tried hard to battle the zombies. We slowly watched the ones we love change from people to brain sucking zombies and decided we couldn't wait anymore. We had to go. We had to move on and try to find a better life.

I packed the few clothes I had left. Most people only wore cargoes and neutral shirts. No one wanted to wear bright shirts; that attracted zombies. I threw in black shirt after black shirt until there were no more shirts to grab. I throw in jeans and rolled up sweats hopefully something I would be able to wear once we were free in California. I changed out of the zombie infested jeans and brown shirt I was in. Style was out and basics were in. I put on the last pair of cargoes, my favorites, and a cream color shirt. I threw on my jean jacket and combat boots. I went over to my vanity to make sure I had everything I needed for the drive to California. Who knew how long it would take? I had toothpaste and toothbrush. My hair hadn't seen a good day since this whole thing started so I didn't bother to pack a brush. I moved to my bed and picked up the letter. I folded it shut hoping the smaller I folded it the more the words would fall off. It was the letter Ezra had given me before he left. He just left me here two months before this whole thing started. I didn't know if he was alive or dead or Zombie. And it was killing me. All I had were the memories and this letter. I shove the letter to the bottom of my bag as I try to forget the words they said.

..."_Aria, I wish I could stay. I wish I could be everything you deserve, but I can't. I got a job and I'm leaving tonight. Don't try to stop me and don't try to follow me. I love you and wish all the best for you."..._

If he wished me the best he wouldn't have left me. I grab my favorite book and push it into the bag along with the letter I so badly wanted to forget. Spencer would be here soon with Toby's truck.

Toby had been turned a few weeks ago. He told Spencer to take the truck and leave for California as soon as she could. He killed himself shortly after before the disease completely turned him. Spencer was a wreck on the inside, but even in these terrible times she didn't let anyone know. In fact, she used it to her advantage. She probably killed half the zombies in Rosewood alone.

I look around my barren room for anything I might have missed. It felt so weird standing in my room remembering all the things that used to be in there. All my books were gone burned to keep the family warm after the power went. All my jewelry was thrown away so the zombies wouldn't see anything shiny in the house. Everything was just so...empty. Like me, I guess. I grab my bag and run downstairs. I grab the food I had already laid out to take for the journey. Who knew when or where we would find food. I see Spencer pull up in the trunk. I grab my bag and go out of the house quickly and get into the car.

"Hey A."

"Oh my don't call me that." I throw my bag into the back seat when i stop all the guns Spencer has. "Have a little gun addiction there?"

"I collected them from people who were...lying there." I shiver. Since most of the people left in Rosewood were zombies getting weapons and supplies were really hard to get. Most things were stolen from other people who were less fortunate.

"So Cali here we come?"

"More like zombies here we come." Spencer speeds up as she spots zombies walking towards the car. One thing about zombies were they hanged onto cars really well. If they got onto the car then you probably had to shoot them. I grab a gun from the back and get ready to blow some zombies up. As we go through the block of zombies one catches mine eye.

"Hanna..."

"What are you talking about? We haven't seen..." She stops talking when she spots a zombie who resembles Hanna. "No mercy for anyone remember that." I put the window down enough to get the gun out. I start firing as Spencer keeps driving. I shoot about half of the zombies including Hanna before we're too far ahead to see them.

"Ready for this Aria? There's no turning back now?"

"Yeah i'm ready."

"Does this have anything to do with Ezra leaving?"'

"He moved on. He's probably dead or a zombie. I'm not holding out hope."

"You should. You could use some hope in times like this."

"What about you? You have no one."

"I have you." Spencer smiles at Aria before focusing on the road. We had a long drive ahead of us.

I set the gun down by my feet making sure to take it off so it would not shoot me. I look out the window and watch as the Leaving Rosewood sign comes into view. We were doing this. We were out of Rosewood, but we still had a long way to go. And a lot of zombies still to face.

* * *

**So there's chapter 1. I don't really know when i'll have the second chapter up, but I will try to update it this week. If the reviews are good then it will make me write faster and upload chapter 2 by Friday:) So review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Ezra.

I wake up in a sweat. I dreamt about Ezra. This was a common occurrence now that Spencer and I were on the run. This was our second week on the road to California and we were only in Ohio. I wipe the sweat off my face and try to forget the dream. It was the day Ezra and I spent our last day together before he left without a word. Without an explanation.

* * *

"Aria, you look beautiful." I twirl in the light blue babydoll dress I had chosen for our date. Ezra was taking me out on the town. A romantic dinner followed by a show.

"Thank you. You look handsome too." He grabs my hand and together we walk into our favorite restaurant, The Grille. It wasn't super formal, but it also wasn't a sweats and tee affair. We saw some people we knew, but we really only had eyes for each other. I should have known he was leaving. I should have been able to tell.

"What can I get you two?" Our waitress asks.

"I'll have the lemon chicken with veggies and a potato."

"And you?"

"I'll have the garden salad and tomato soup."

"I'll go put those in."

"I love you Aria."

"I love you too Ezra." I smile. He was acting differently.

Our food arrives and we stop talking to enjoy the food we had selected. My soup and salad filled me perfectly in my dress. We finished up and paid the bill.

"Lead the way honey." I lead Ezra out of the restaurant into his car.

After the show we rush back to Ezra's car to get out of the cold.

"Today was perfect." I turn to face Ezra, but his eyes are focused somewhere else. "Ezra."

"Sorry. Yes today was perfect." We kiss and then Ezra drives me home.

"I love you Ezra."

"I love you too Aria. Good night." I close the door to his car and go into my house.

I wake up the next morning with a huge smile on my face. I go downstairs and see a card by the front door with my name. I open it and read the letter Ezra had left and break down crying. And then I woke up from the dream.

* * *

I shake Spencer to wake her up.

"What?"

"We should get moving. We need to find another car or gas. We're getting low." Spencer checks the meter and sees I'm right.

"Be ready. Dangerous territory out here. I heard a report last night on the radio after you fell asleep that Ohio was one of the most infested areas.

"Great." My stomach growls. We hadn't had a good meal since we left Rosewood.

"Maybe we should also look out for a food mart." I nod. I grab my gun and lower the window just enough to be prepared for zombies.

"How'd you sleep last night?" Spencer cracks her neck. Sleeping in the truck wasn't as comfortable as it seems.

"Okay. I had a nightmare and then I woke up."

"What about?"

"Ezra." Spencer sighs.

"Still?"

"It's like with Toby. You at least know why he left you. He got changed and he didn't want his loved ones to see him turn into a monster. Ezra just left. We had a wonderful night and then he just left."

"He's gone. We're fighting for our lives. I need you to have a clear mind."

"Well that's impossible Spence." We drive in silence until i spot a gas station. "You want to try it?"

Spencer pulls over and gets out to pump gas.

"It works." She fills the gas tank. I get out to check out the store for food. I grab my gun before shutting the door. I go inside and see the place ransacked. I grab some food and throw it into a bag. I check the water and see it's still semi cold so i fill another bag with water. I go back to the car and see Spencer finishing up. I run back to the car and throw the food in and get situated. Spencer gets back in just in time.

"Oh great." I point to the hoard of zombies that were coming out of hiding.

"At least we're in the car." I put the gun out the window and start shooting at them. Spencer speeds up, but one zombie gets onto the car.

"Aria we have one stuck on." I see the zombie moving slowly towards my window. Once the zombie moves one step I shoot him twice and he flies off.

"we're good."

"That was close. Next time you'd better stay inside the car.

"I got some good stuff. Some candies and tons of water and also some beef jerky and some other packaged stuff.

"What i would give for a meal at the Grille. I'm craving those blueberry pancakes and their sandwiches."

"Basically everything." Spencer chuckles.

"I bet Ezra isn't a zombie. He's probably doing the same thing we're doing."

"I hope he isn't." I settle down into my seat. We drive in silence until we see the LEAVING OHIO sign.

"Finally we're out of this state."

"I know right. We should start looking for a place to get a meal. There must be some place that isn't a ghost town yet."

"I'll listen to the radio when we rest tonight. We should stay out of big cities. A report last night said they had the most zombie sightings. We'll take back roads and only go on main roads for gas and food."

"Sounds good to me." Spencer continues driving while I drift back into sleep. I could already tell what i was going to dream about today; Ezra.

* * *

**So there's chapter 2. I will post chapter 3 next week. It will have more zombies and maybe another Ezria flashback.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter focuses mostly on Spencer and Aria, but there is another Ezria flashback. Read, Review and enjoy.**

* * *

Friendship.

I was blessed to be on the road with Spencer. She was tough smart and also one of my closest friends. Closer than Hanna and Emily. I was lucky to have her too because once she's obsessed with something she doesn't stop. We were driving down the road in an abandoned town. Most towns were ghost towns nowadays since the zombie attacks started. It only took one person to get the virus before a town is wiped out. Since the east coast was the first place to get the virus most of theMidweststill had working gas stations and food that wasn't stale or rotten. We had been driving for almost two straight days yet the strain hadn't hurt Spencer one bit. Whenever we saw a zombie I got the gun and started shooting. We needed to stop to get more bullets since we only had two guns left with full ammo.

"Do we need to find a gun store or will any store work?"

"Well where are we?"

"If you didn't fall asleep all the time you would know. I think we're about midway throughIllinois."

"Maybe we should stop in the next town and look for a store or something. We're running low on food and ammo."

"Yeah cause regular stores sell ammo."

"People out here had time to get ready for the zombies. Of course they would stock up on ammo and weapons."

"But most people have probably already looted them. But we'll stop nonetheless. And then we can switch drivers. I haven't slept in two days."

Spencer pulls off the road into a town. The town was emptied. We figured there would be no zombies here since there no were no people. If there are no people the zombies can' t survive since that's what they feed on. As Spencer drives further into the town looking for a gas station we see we're right. There's dead decomposing zombies all over the town. Spencer pulls into the gas station.

"Stay here. I'll get the gas going then run into the store and search for ammo." Spencer grabs her gun and steps out. I prep my gun in case any more zombies make an appearance even though it's doubtful. For the first time since we left Rosewood I felt relaxed.

Spencer comes out from the store after about five minutes with two bags. One full of ammo and another full of food. She unlocks the gas pump and puts it back.

"So they did have ammo?"

"I took everything they had left. I also got a lot of goodies. Like food that actually isn't snack food like last time." She throws me the bag of food and then grabs one of the guns out of ammo. She loads it up and puts the gun back in the backseat.

"Okay we have an extra gun filled now. I feel better. i might actually be able to sleep. Let's switch." Spencer gets out and I crawl to the other seat.

"Goodnight Spencer." Spencer is out in a few minutes.

As i pull out of the gas station my mind drifts from the road to my memories. The road was straight so my mind drifted to when I had Ezra.

* * *

I got out of class early so I went to Hollis to wait for Ezra. I got into his office and did some homework while waiting for Ezra's last class to finish up. I had about twenty minutes.

"Aria?" Ezra walks in. i had gotten lost in my book for English.

"Hey. I finished my class early so I thought I'd wait for you. Want to go out for dinner?"

"Sure. Let my just put these papers down." He puts the papers down and walks over to me. "You look so beautiful." I smile at him. He takes my hands and lifts me up. "Let's go to the grille." We walk out of his office to his car. It was so nice to be able to hold his hands without anyone giving us a weird look.

* * *

Spencer moves in her seat and my mind jerks from the memory to her. She was tossing her head back and forth like she was having a bad dream. I shake her and she wakes up immediately.

"WHAT?" She jerks forward.

"Sorry it looked like you were having a bad dream so i woke you."

"Thanks." She fixes herself on the seat.

"What was it about?" Spencer grabs her gun close to her.

"Toby." I knew Toby killing himself was hard for Spencer. So I let it be. I could feel she didn't want to talk about it.

"Go back to sleep. I'm right here." Spencer smiles at me before shutting her eyes. As she falls back asleep my brain remembers another different memory of Ezra.

* * *

"Ezra, what's going on?" I grab Ezra's arm as he tries to walk away from me.

"We have to tell your parents about us. I don't want to lose you to Jason just because I'm scared to confront your parents. I can't lose you Aria." He starts to tear up and so do I. I can't believe I was so stupid to hurt Ezra by kissing Jason just because I used to feel something for him. Ezra was the man for me.

"I don't want to lose you either. I'm not going anywhere if you aren't." I tug him towards me and hug him his shirt absorbing my tears.

"I'm right here."

* * *

As the memory fades away I realize I'm crying. I wipe the tears away before they can fall any further. I drive for a day and then rest napping for a little bit. Spencer doesn't wake up until we're in Missouri.

"Hey where are we?" I jump when she speaks since I didn't know she had woke up.

"Missouri, i think. I'm going to look for another gas station and more food." We hadn't ran into any zombies since I started driving. I pulled off the road into a nearby town.

"Aria what is that?" I stop the car so the zombie doesn't hear us. Spencer gets out and grabs her gun getting ready to shoot.

"Wait, I don't think that's a zombie." I get out of the car shutting the door quietly. "Hey, who are you?"

The guy stops walking Spencer and I both have our guns ready and aimed at him. He turns around. I would recognize that face anywhere. It's Ezra.

* * *

**So I decided to have Ezra appear early!** **I'm really excited for the next chapter I'm going to start writing it right now. There's going to be alot of tension and flashbacks and intensity. It's getting good! **


	4. Chapter 4

**People keep wanting me to put Aria and Spencer together and as much as I love both their characters I am an Ezria fan through and through so for my story they are just going to be friends. Sorry to disappoint. Enjoy and Review.**

* * *

Love.

I blinked my eyes multiple times to make sure I wasn't seeing things. Ezra was really there. He was a few steps in front of me. He was alive. He wasn't a zombie.

"Hello Aria." He looked beat. He was wearing torn clothes. His face was bloodied. And the gun he had wasn't even loaded.

"Hello Ezra." Spencer stops walking and looks back to me. She was warning me. We didn't have room for another in the truck. We didn't have enough food or ammo. We needed to look out for ourselves. But that was so hard to do with Ezra right there. There were so many things I wanted to ask, so many things I needed to know.

I keep walking over to Ezra and I slap him. He deserved it for leaving me when the going got rough. We were almost free to be together and he left me. I start walking back to Spencer.

"I'm sorry Aria." I turn around.

"You think I'm sorry is what I've been waiting for. You _left_ me Ezra. You left me when i thought everything was fine. You abandoned me and i can't ever forgive you for that." I want to cry, but not here. Not with Ezra and Spencer here. I go back to the truck and Ezra follows. He's weak so Spencer and I make it to the car far ahead of him.

"Please help me. I'm lost and hungry and scared. Please." His eyes burn through mine. I find myself nodding and sliding over to let him in.

"But only until the next rest stop." Ezra panics. He was really scared and lost.

"So why are you here?" I hand Ezra some bread we got from the store we stopped at. He eats it quickly barely even chewing.

"I started out with ten men trying to drive from Texas to California, but five of them never made it out of Texas. Our car was attacked by zombies. Me and Hardy got away as well as three others, but the rest were changed. Hardy and I stole a car and drove out of Texas. We drove off main roads and stopped in ghost towns, but we made a wrong turn and the car got destroyed. Hardy and I walked to the nearest town and..." He stopped talking. We both knew what he was going to say before he said it.

"Hardy got attacked and changed. I had to shoot him. It was the worst experience I've ever been through. I stole a car and drove out of there as quickly as possible. Where you picked me up was where I ran out of gas so I started walking. I wanted to find a zombie and become brainless before dying in the sunny heat. What about you two?" Spencer answered so i didn't have to.

"Emily was one of the first ones turned. So we had to quarantine her. The town changed quickly. Toby got bit and killed himself rather than turn brainless. Before we left Rosewood we saw Hanna as a zombie." I look down. It was so hard to think about it. I wanted everything to go back to normal. I wanted zombies to leave me alone. And most of all i wanted to stop loving Ezra. But I knew all those wouldn't happen. The zombie virus was spreading outside of the US and infecting more and more people everyday. Scientists in California swear they're near a breakthrough in the antidote and also a vaccine. I wanted to stop loving Ezra, but that was impossible. Especially now that he was here with me. It was hard enough to forget about him when I was away from him, but sitting right next to him almost touching him I was right back to where I was before he left Rosewood.

We drove in silence for a while until we left one state and went into another. We were probably halfway to California by now. Spencer pulled off the main road into a town to get food and try to find another car and also some ammo. We had encountered some zombie stragglers along the way, but with Ezra's good aim they were long dead.

"Aria, can I speak with you quickly." Ezra moved into the driver's sit in case there was a zombie attack.

"What?"

"He can't come. You need to move on. We need to get to California." I shake my head.

"I can't Spence."

"You can't or you won't." I look away from Spencer. "I know you love him and i know he was a big part of your life, but there are tons of people out there in California and you don't know that Ezra is the one. You need to walk away to find what you really need in life." I point out a car to Spencer.

"Let's check that one." We walk over. The car was loaded up with gas. The person must have been attacked by zombies and changed. They were all probably dead.

"Ezra!" He gets out of the car and walks over.

"Here's a car for you." Spencer hands him the keys, grabs my arm and pulls me towards Toby's truck.

"ARIA!" Ezra calls for me and I turn to look at him. Spencer pulls me back forward.

"ARIA!" She glares at me. I pull back from her and stand in between her and Ezra. I had to pick and no matter who I picked someone would be mad. I look from Ezra to Spencer. I loved them both. They were both really important to me. I close my eyes and listen to my heart. I knew what it was saying. I know what it wanted. It wanted the same person it had always wanted. I turn and walk slowly over to Ezra. I hug him and for that moment my world is complete.

"Fine Aria. You made your choice. Don't expect me to save the day anymore." Spencer gets into the car and leaves Ezra and me alone with the new car.

"Aria..." I ignore him and get into the car. I wanted to sleep. I closed my eyes as Ezra started the car and I didn't wake up until we were in a different state.

* * *

**So now we get into the Ezria goodness. But don't worry Spencer will be back!**


	5. Sorry

**I never said this was a Sparia fan fic sorry if people got that impression. I love Team Sparia, but not romantically. I have and always will support Ezria. I put it in the Aria and Spencer category because I plan on focusing on their friendship. I never had any plans for them to date. She has to choose between her friendship, which is Aria's world, or the love of her life. Again sorry if this was misinterpreted. She will be with Ezra for this next chapter and then it will be the three of them for a few. Again sorry for the confusion.**

**-A**


End file.
